


How to steal Byun Baekhyun

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: Chanyeol’s cousin steals all of his love interests, does the same fate lie in store for the adorable stranger who keeps kissing him?





	1. One

Baekhyun pressed his back up against the rough trunk of the tree, he was sheltering under and waited miserably. The downpour had started suddenly only a few minutes before and he was fast losing hope that it would stop just as suddenly. At this rate, he was going to be late for work. The most galling part was he could actually see the café he worked at from here, blurry behind the driving rain. He could run for it, but even in the short time it would take him to get to the doors, he knew he’d get soaked. Then he’d have to work a whole shift in wet shoes. No, thank you.

He waited and after a few minutes, he saw a tall man in a dark suit, with a massive black umbrella which hid his face, walking down the path towards the café.

‘Perfect’ he thought, as he dashed out from under the tree’s shelter.

He ducked under the umbrella, immediately falling into step with the taller man.

It took the man the few seconds to notice Baekhyun’s presence, then he stared down at him in apparent surprise.

Baekhyun was surprised too, though he hid it better. The “man” was not a middle-aged businessman like he thought. He was young, with well-styled black hair, a pretty face and startled almond-shaped eyes.

Baekhyun laughed, clutching the boy’s arm tightly in his. He said, “Keep walking,” pulling the boy, his shelter from the rain, towards the café.

When they reached the overhang of the veranda, the boy was still staring at Baekhyun like he was an alien. He parted his lips as if he was about to the say something to him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what made him do it, perhaps it was the boy’s adorable look of surprise or the fact that his parted lips just looked so damn kissable. But either way, he reached up slipped an arm around the boy’s neck and pulled his face towards him. He kissed him soundly on his startled mouth, watching his massive eyes grow still larger with shock before he pulled back just as suddenly. Laughing gleefully Baekhyun ducked out from under the umbrella and ran into the café.

***

On the bus on his way to Jongin’s apartment that evening, Baekhyun considered that all-in-all he had had a pretty good day. He had kissed a handsome giant, made way more in tips than usual, managed to steal and eat 2 chocolate chip cookies from the counter jar without his boss noticing and now he was going to Jongin’s, which meant he was going to get some. For the most part, Jongin was a pretty pathetic person but he was good at some things, _ very good _at some things. Baekhyun licked his lips in anticipation then found himself remembering how soft that giant’s lips had been. It really had been a very good day.

As he started down Jongin’s street he pulled out his mobile and dialled his number. It rang and rang then went to voice mail.

‘Fuck, he better pick up,’ he thought.

Dialling again, the phone only rang once before it once again went to voice mail. He hesitated then hung up without leaving a message.

‘That jerk must have killed the call!’ thought Baekhyun sighing, ‘He’s the one that asked me to come over’. Not such a good day after all then. He almost retraced his steps to the bus stop then changed his mind, he’d come all this way after all. He’d go and ring Jongin’s doorbell and if he answered the door he’d kick in him the nuts, then tell him it was over.

He started bounding up the front steps to Jongin’s apartment building, then staggered slightly in an effort not to step on something lying unexpectedly across his path. It was a pair of legs. Very long legs. Baekhyun was more than a little lacking in the leg length department and he stared somewhat bitterly at the lanky young man. He was lying on his back on the staircase with his legs stretched out, apparently comfortable enough in that awkward position to sleep. If he was asleep that is, Baekhyun crept closer. And peered at man’s chest. He was definitely breathing. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and a tie pulled sloppily down to reveal his throat. ‘Probably drunk,’ thought Baekhyun. He was just edging up the stairs around him when he caught sight of the sleeper’s face. He had seen that face before. Curiosity overcame his apprehension and he bent right over him. The young man had a handsome face, a straight, well-formed nose, pillowy looking pink lips and almost elvish, too large ears. He was just leaning in for a slightly better look when the boy opened his eyes and screamed right in his face.

Baekhyun was so startled he leapt back and almost fell down the stairs. He managed to catch his balance by flailing and finally managing to grip the staircase railing with both hands. He looked back to see the boy was glaring at him furiously.

“You!!!” the boy exclaimed sitting up and pointing at him, “You’re the pervert from the café!”

“I’m the what?!” spluttered Baekhyun, he kept a hold of the railing because the boy’s surprisingly deep voice had made his knees go strangely weak. Then he realised where he had seen the boy’s pretty face before and his shock turned to incredulous glee. “Umbrella boy?! No way, what the chances? Your ears are way bigger than I remember them being.”

“What?” ejected the boy, momentarily forgetting to look angry, he touched his ears concernedly.

“It’s ok, I think they’re cute!” Baekhyun looked the boy up and down appraisingly. “I think all of you is cute actually.”

“What?” repeated the boy. Then as if suddenly remembering he was angry he asked loudly “Are you stalking me?”

Baekhyun was indignant. “Of course not! My friend lives in this building. I came over to….” he paused choosing his words carefully, “_ play _with him, but he’s not home,” he finished casually.

“Play?” the boy asked distracted again from his anger, “like PlayStation games?”

Baekhyun considered this then grinned slightly. “Hmm….more physical than that.”

“Like Wii fit?”

“Is that a sex thing?”

“What? No, it’s a gaming console.”

“Oh! Then no...nothing like that,” smirked Baekhyun.

The boy blinked innocently and looked confused.

Baekhyun changed tacks, this was going well, the boy has stopped yelling at him and his adorably innocent confusion was extremely amusing. He wanted to prolong this conversation.

‘Why were you lying on the stairs?”

“I live here, I was just out here waiting for some food I ordered,” the boy explained a touch defensively. “And I thought I might fall asleep if I waited upstairs,” he admitted reluctantly.

Baekhyun peered at him.

“Are you drunk?”

“No,” the boy denied, then added with endearing honesty, “Ok maybe a little, I’ve had a bit to drink.”

He sighed then as if suddenly remembering who he was talking to he added loudly, “Which is your fault might I add!”

“_My _ fault?”

“Yeah, you ruined my life today. You...you...” he spluttered as if casting around for a bad enough insult, “You...life ruiner!”

“Life ruiner?” laughed Baekhyun. “Is that like a step up from heart breaker? Am I really that good of a kisser?” asked Baekhyun amused.

“No! My date saw you kissing me! She slapped me and ran off before I could explain.”

Baekhyun resisted the urge to laugh at this too, with great difficulty.

“My grandma is furious.”

“Your grandma?”

“She’s the one that set us up!”

The boy’s over large ears had gone bright red. He was clearly quite angry. Baekhyun would usually have been nervous making someone considerably larger than himself angry but Baekhyun found this giant’s anger, right down to the red ears, completely adorable.

“I’m sorry, let me get this straight. Your life is ruined…..because I scared off some broad your grandma set you up with?”

“Yes,” he admitted blandly.

“The way I see it, you should be thanking me. I saved you from blind date hell.”

“Hey, I wanted to go on that date!”

“Aish alright, I’ll make it up to you, you can take _me _out on a date,” Baekhyun suggested, flashing a winning grin at the boy.

“I don’t want to date you! You….you Café Pervert!”

“You know, I prefer being called Baekhyun over ‘Café Pervert’ or could we go back to ‘Life Ruiner’? That had a nice ring to it at least.”

The boy just glared at him angrily. “Since your friend isn’t here, I guess you should be going home now, right?!”

“Well, I was going to. But I’ve just realised I know someone else in this building and I want to play with him even more,” said Baekhyun letting his eyes glide over the boy suggestively.

“Who?” he asked, surprised.

“You really don’t pick up on subtext at all. Do you?”

Just then a delivery bike pulled up and after confirming he had the right place, began unloading bowls of Jajangmyeon onto the top step. After the 4th bowl was stacked up Baekhyun exclaimed, “Hungry, are we?”

“Tall people need to eat more than short people,” replied the boy smugly.

However after the 8th bowl was stacked, he didn’t look so smug.

“I think I might have messed up the order on the app,” he muttered sadly, looking at his phone.

2 more bowls were piled up, then the driver left.

Baekhyun had only just begun laughing at him when a pizza delivery bike pulled up and 4 pizzas were deposited next to the tower of Jajangmyeon.

“The pizza seemed like a good idea at the time,” mumbled the boy raking a hand back through his black hair. He stared at the food.

Baekhyun also stared at the food and waited expectantly.

“Hey Life ruiner,” said the boy awkwardly, “you’re not hungry, are you?”

“Starved,” admitted Baekhyun. “Ruining lives is hungry work! I’ll carry the pizza,” he added picking up the 4 boxes and walking into the apartment foyer.

The boy struggled into the foyer a minute later, balancing the 10 Jajangmyeon bowls, just as the lift arrived.

“Which floor?” asked Baekhyun, after they had both gotten in.

“The top one,” replied the boy nudging his head in the direction of the topmost button.

“The penthouse?!” ejected Baekhyun impressed, “Damn giant! You’ve been holding out on me.”

“My name is Park Chanyeol, not giant,” said Chanyeol tersely, but he seemed a bit amused by Baekhyun enthusiasm.

The lift door slid open and Baekhyun bounded out.

“Alright Park-Chanyeol-not-giant, what’s your door code?” he asked sliding the cover down to reveal the keypad.

“Yeah like I’m gonna tell you! Pervert.”

“Fine, you open it then.”

He slid the keypad cover back up, just to annoy Chanyeol.

Baekhyun watched in amusement as Chanyeol inched around hesitantly, bending his long legs awkwardly in his tight suit trousers attempting to lower the bowls to the floor without dropping anything. He paused and straightened up awkwardly then tried again from a different angle. He looked like a baby giraffe learning to walk. Baekhyun thought the floor must look a long way down to someone so damned tall.

Chanyeol gave up and sighing he exclaimed, “Fine, it’s 1127.”

Baekhyun grinned obnoxiously at Chanyeol as he punched in the code.

“Don’t get too excited I’m just going to change it tomorrow.”

“Sure,” said Baekhyun pushing the door open with his hip, “you can’t even order food properly on an app but you can change a door code..."

Baekhyun kicked off his shoes absently staring all around him in wonderment. He was in a hallway tiled in some cool dark stone. Inlayed doors stood to his left and right as he walked down the hallway and into a spacious and tastefully decorated living room. It had floor to ceiling windows on one side and a gleaming white kitchen down the end.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “this is nice. My opinion of you just went way up.”

Chanyeol smiled as he followed him into the room, looking faintly amused at the other’s admiration.

“How many people live here?” Baekhyun asked dropping the pizza boxes on the coffee table. He walked around the room examining everything and running a hand along the back of the sectional sofa, which went around 3 sides of the plush rug facing the enormous flat-screen TV.

“Just me,” admitted Chanyeol.

“Just you?! You know your hallway is bigger than my entire place and I’ve got a roommate,” snorted Baekhyun indignantly.

Chanyeol grinned at him impishly.

“Well, a little thing like you probably doesn’t need much space.”

“I’m going to pretend I was too distracted by the view to hear that!” Baekhyun remarked, pressing his face against the massive glass windows to stare out at the lights of the city.

Chanyeol managed with some effort to deposit the bowls of Jajangmyeon on the coffee table next to the pizzas.

“Do you need a plate for the pizza?” he asked heading for the kitchen.

“No, I can eat out of the box.”

Baekhyun sat down in the cushiony depths of the sofa and began dividing the Jajangmyeon bowls into two even piles. He took the first bowl off his pile, pulled off the plastic wrap and started mixing the sauce in with his chopsticks.

“You better hurry up, it’s starting to congeal,” he warned Chanyeol, who was returning from the kitchen.

Chanyeol looked amused at Baekhyun’s arrangement of the bowls. He dropped a pile of serviettes onto the coffee table and picked up his first bowl.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Baekhyun hadn’t realised exactly how hungry he was until he had started eating. He had only eaten a couple of cookies so far that day. He owed his roommate money and with 5 days to go until payday, he’d even run out of ramyeon.

As he slurped down his first bowl he considered that this was way better than going to Jongin’s place. At Jongin’s he’d be lucky to get some old leftovers, but all because that dickhead blew him off, he here was with 5 bowls of Jajangmyeon and 2 pizzas. Plus this Chanyeol kid was just as good looking as Jongin and didn’t give off the fuckboy vibes that clung to Jongin like cologne. Not to mention Chanyeol’s deep voice literally did things to him.

Chanyeol had finished his first bowl, he put it down on the coffee table and reached across taking the 2nd bowl off Baekhyun’s pile.

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol’s fingers with his sticky chopsticks.

“Hey,” ejected Chanyeol dropping the bowl back onto the pile in surprise.

“Hey yourself! That’s my pile, eat your own.”

“You don’t think you’re really going to be able to eat 5 bowls of Jajangmyeon, do you?” scoffed Chanyeol, picking up one of this own bowls and peeling back the plastic.

“Hey, you see these thighs?” Baekhyun said smacking his hands down on his muscular thighs encased in their tight denim jeans, “These thighs are _ made _ of Jajangmyeon.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s thighs, a look of amusement lifting the corners of this mouth.

‘This is going well,’ thought Baekhyun, ‘he’s actually looking at my thighs’.

He decided to take it further.

“And you see this sweet ass, _ all _ Jajangmyeon,” he continued, raising his butt off the couch and pointing it in Chanyeol’s direction.

If there was one thing Baekhyun was confident in it was his thighs and butt. Now if he could just find a way to show off his perfect s-line, his trifecta of sexiness would be complete. Chanyeol didn’t stand a chance.

He was annoyed to note that Chanyeol, however, wasn’t looking particularly impressed.

“You’re very confident for someone so...” he paused looking Baekhyun up and down, “...tiny."

Baekhyun flared up immediately. “Tiny? Tiny? Who are you calling tiny? Just because I’m not a damned giant like you?!”

“You’re itty bitty.”

“I am not!” He sprung up out of his seat. “You take that back Park Chanyeol!”

“Nope, you’re like a tiny little itty bitty super cranky kitty right now,” laughed Chanyeol.

“How dare you?! You think you’re so big?! Why don’t we see who’s the real man here? First to finish all of their bowls of Jajangmyeon wins!”

“Wins what?” asked Chanyeol blandly.

“The glory!”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I’m not really out for glory.”

A thought occurred to Baekhyun and he offered up another suggestion.

“Ok, glory _and _the loser has to grant one wish, whatever the winner wants!” he said smugly since he was going to win, this was going to be perfect. Jajangmyeon and sex, his two favourite things, this was a perfect night.

Chanyeol looked at the remaining 4 bowls of Jajangmyeon each. “I don’t think you can eat all that,” he said hesitantly.

“You just worry about yourself, giant!”

They got the bowls lined up and ready.

“On the count of three. One, two, three.”

Baekhyun started to eat at a ferocious pace.

He noted with relish that Chanyeol was wasting time mixing his sauce into the noodles. ‘Fool,’ he thought, ‘Why bother? It’ll get mixed up in your stomach anyway.’

He had finished his first bowl when Chanyeol had barely started his. He ripped off the next bowl’s plastic and started shovelling the noodles in.

Five minutes later he was 3 bowls down, whereas Chanyeol was still on his 2nd. He ripped off the last bowl’s plastic and loaded up his chopsticks. He was doing brilliantly, totally kicking Chanyeol’s ass. In his glee he overfilled his mouth and couldn’t swallow it all and then his gag reflex kicked in. His stomach gave a lurch and rebelled against the prospect of admitting yet another mouthful of lukewarm noodles. ‘Shit shit shit! Don’t do this.’ He was definitely going to throw up.

He made it into the bathroom, skidding along the tiled floor on his sock-covered feet and lifting the toilet lid just in time.

Goodbye Jajangmyeon, Goodbye glory, Goodbye victory sex with Park Chanyeol.

He let the lid shut and slumped on the floor next to the toilet. His throat hurt and his eyes stung. There was nothing left to throw up but his stomach was still heaving. This sucked. He was going to cry. Through his misery, he felt a weight settle gently on his head.

He looked around, Chanyeol was kneeling behind him, stroking his hair gently with one big hand.

“It’s ok,” he said soothingly, “you’re ok.”

Part of him wanted to punch Chanyeol in the face and yell, ‘stop petting me, I’m not your damned kitten,’ but another part of him (probably the same part which had kissed Chanyeol earlier) thought of a better idea.

He made a whimpering half sobbing noise, turned and pressed his face into Chanyeol’s chest.

‘Damn! This giant _really _has been holding out on me,’ thought Baekhyun, the boy looked skinny but touching him Baekhyun realised he was actually really nicely built, not huge but super toned. He managed to squeeze one of Chanyeol’s biceps under the cover of clutching at him in misery and became almost giddy. He liked nice arms and Chanyeol definitely had nice arms.

Chanyeol squeezed him close and held him for a few minutes, still stroking his hair and whispering sweetly to him. He was just considering how to push Chanyeol back a bit so he could straddle him when Chanyeol spoke in a low gentle voice right against his ear.

“C’mon now, I’ve got a spare toothbrush you can use. And then we can...play.”

Did he imagine the way Chanyeol said the word 'play'?

“You’re not talking about PlayStation, are you?” he asked suspiciously.

“No” laughed Chanyeol, pulling him up and setting him on his feet. He pulled a brand new, still packaged toothbrush, out of the medicine cabinet, and handed it to Baekhyun. “See you out there,” he added with a smile.

Baekhyun brushed his teeth and washed his face and hands in record time, then ran back out of the bathroom, feet once again skidding on the floor. The one he guessed to be the bedroom door was open, but it was dark inside. ‘Where is he? Back in the living room?’ He came sliding into the room and stopped.

Chanyeol was on the sofa, the TV was on and he was holding a black game controller in one hand and holding out another to Baekhyun.

“You said you weren’t talking about PlayStation!”

“This isn’t a PlayStation,” said Chanyeol blandly, “It’s an Xbox 360.”


	2. Two

“I don’t want to play Xbox.”

“Too bad, it’s my wish,” said Chanyeol, still holding out the controller in Baekhyun’s direction.

“Your wish?” repeated Baekhyun deprecatingly, putting his hands on his hips. “What am I? A genie?!”

“Oh, you’ve conveniently forgotten about that, have you?” laughed Chanyeol. “I won the eating contest I get a wish, and I want you to play with me.”

“You didn’t win! You didn’t even finish yours,” yelled Baekhyun, pointing at the last unopened bowl of Jajangmyeon.

“You threw up,” pointed out Chanyeol calmly. “Everyone knows you forfeit an eating contest if you throw up.”

“A polite person wouldn’t bring that up!” said Baekhyun pertly.

“A polite person wouldn’t eat so much Jajangmyeon that they actually throw up,” laughed Chanyeol.

Baekhyun whined, wriggling his arms around in obvious frustration, before finally sitting down on the sofa next to Chanyeol with bad grace.

“Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Good, take this and stop pouting, it’ll be fun.”

And to Baekhyun’s surprise, it was. He was most concerned about getting his butt kicked by Chanyeol and being embarrassed, but the game they were playing meant Chanyeol and he were a team fighting a bunch of aliens together not versing each other. Chanyeol was a good partner. He was endearingly encouraging, praising Baekhyun’s every shot, hi-fiving him with regularity, and generally making him feel really good about himself.

After they had completed 3 missions they took a break and Baekhyun ate some pizza since he was feeling hungry again.

“Do you want to play something else?” asked Chanyeol.

“No way. We’re winning! I want to keep playing this,” replied Baekhyun with enthusiasm.

Chanyeol looked amused. “I told you you’d like it.”

They played another couple of missions before Chanyeol stopped the game.

“What are you doing?” protested Baekhyun.

“It’s 12:30 am I’ve got work tomorrow,” explained Chanyeol, unfolding his long legs and standing up.

“Can I stay over?”

“No,” replied Chanyeol flatly, without looking at him. He was stacking up the bowls to put outside.

“Please?”

“No.”

“The buses have stopped,” whined Baekhyun.

“No,” repeated Chanyeol, not paying him any attention.

Baekhyun grabbed his arm to get his attention then put his fingers and thumbs together on each hand making 2 little hearts at Chanyeol while begging, “_Please_.”

“Stop,” said Chanyeol, but his big eyes gleamed delightedly.

Baekhyun started miming pulling even more tiny hearts out of his pockets. “Look there’s more.”

“Stop it, alright stop it,” said Chanyeol, grabbing Baekhyun’s arms. “You can stay over.”

“Yesss!” trilled Baekhyun, curving both his hands together to form one bigger heart and sending it shooting in Chanyeol’s direction.

Chanyeol looked away, busying himself once again with the bowls. But even with his face turned Baekhyun could see the corner of his grinning mouth. 

He handed Baekhyun the bowls and chopsticks. “Here put these outside and I’ll get some blankets for the sofa.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, secretly planning to spend as little of the night on the sofa as possible.

When he came back into the living room Chanyeol was just walking in with an armful of blankets.

He dropped them on the sofa then said, “Come with me you can pick some pyjamas to wear.”

“I don’t need pyjamas,” smirked Baekhyun, but followed him anyway.

Chanyeol led him back down the hall and into the dark bedroom. He clicked on the light and Baekhyun gasped. If he had thought the living room was nice, well it was nothing compared to this. The bed was huge with a cushioned leather headboard which backed onto a feature wall of matt dark stone. One whole wall was hung with deep charcoal curtains in a thick lush fabric that Baekhyun suspected hid a floor-to-ceiling window like in the living room, and probably another massive balcony too. The floor was so thickly carpeted he wanted to take his socks off and bury his toes in it.

“Ok, scratch what I said about the hallway, even your bed is bigger than my apartment!”

He ran over and climbed onto it.

“Hey, get off that, and get in here,” Chanyeol ordered, opening another door and walking inside. Baekhyun jumped off the bed and went over to it curiously.

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed, “What is this?” He looked around at the walls lined with hangers and drawers, row after row of suits, neatly folded piles of sweaters on their designated shelves and line after line of shoes.

“What do you think it is? It’s a wardrobe of course.”

“It’s a warehouse!”

Chanyeol laughed. “I have a lot of clothes, and I need somewhere to keep them.”

He opened a drawer.

“Ok, so this drawer is Pyjamas. There’s some in there from when I was younger that might fit you.”

He turned to go saying, “I’ll make up the sofa,” as he went back into the bedroom.

Baekhyun peered into the neat Pyjamas drawer then pushed it closed. He had a much better idea.

“What do you think?” he asked a couple of minutes later, leaning seductively around the living room doorframe.

He was wearing one of Chanyeol’s crisp white button-up shirts, and only the shirt. It was big on him so it ended mid-thigh.

Chanyeol looked up from where he was putting sheets on the sofa. “Those aren’t pyjamas,” he said dryly.

“Who cares? Don’t I look hot?” scoffed Baekhyun.

“That’s one of my business shirts.” Chanyeol stood up. “I told you to get pyjamas, stay there,” he ordered and he walked out of the room.

Baekhyun was annoyed, the whole boyfriend big shirt look was a seriously hot look which usually had a 100% success rate, and it deserved way more attention than this!

“Here,” exclaimed Chanyeol, throwing a pair of Pyjamas at him.

Baekhyun looked at them with distaste. It was a black, grey and green pair of shorts and a tank top with little Oscar the grouches on them.

The thawed against his will. “Oh shit these are cute,” he gasped, “I’m going to be so adorable in these.”

Chanyeol laughed, “You’re always adorable. I don’t know why you keep trying to look sexy. You should play to your strengths.”

Baekhyun was horrified.

“Excuse me! You think I’m not sexy?! What are you blind? How can this s-line not be sexy?!” he fumed, waving his arms up and down aggressively to highlight his hip area.

“What s-line?” asked Chanyeol, looking where Baekhyun was indicating.

Baekhyun looked down and swore.

“Well, you can’t see it because of this stupid big shirt!”

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to put the shirt on.”

“You sit there,” he said pushing Chanyeol down on the couch. “Shut your face and be prepared to be blown away by my s-line!” he yelled. Grabbing the pyjamas Chanyeol had given him, he ran back into the bedroom.

He quickly changed, the pyjamas fit perfectly. Chanyeol would definitely be able to see his flawless s-line in this.

He ran back into the living room, turning sideways he loudly proclaimed, “There! See?!”

He even did a body roll to further emphasise the seductive curves of his hips.

Chanyeol brought his fingers up to his mouth and for a second Baekhyun was victorious, but then Chanyeol cooed, “You’re so cute!”

For a second Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. This was a massive blow to his ego. He had always prided himself on being sexy, his whole self-image was being shattered.

His face fell and he ran back into the bedroom trying not to cry.

“Baekhyun?” said Chanyeol hesitantly peering around the bedroom door a minute later. It was the first time he had said Baekhyun’s name.

Baekhyun was lying face down on Chanyeol’s bed. He would probably have been happy to know that from where Chanyeol was standing the small pyjama shorts fit his shapely butt and thighs really well.

Chanyeol came into the room and climbed up on the bed. He leaned over so he could touch Baekhyun gently on the shoulder. “I’m sorry I said you were cute. You’re really sexy, ok?”

“Don’t lie,” sobbed Baekhyun, pressing his face further in the pillows.

“I’m not,” said Chanyeol, but at the last moment, he couldn’t quite keep the smile out of his voice.

“You’re laughing at me!” gasped Baekhyun.

“No, I’m not! Really I’m not!... Look, alright I do think you’re really, really cute but I can definitely see the sexy side of you too!” He pressed his chest into Baekhyun’s back as he rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

‘Aaaaaand I’ve got him where I want him,’ thought Baekhyun.

He rolled over quickly taking Chanyeol completely by surprise, he put both his arms around Chanyeol’s neck pulling his face down as he raised his own. He kissed Chanyeol’s mouth where their lips collided, taking advantage of Chanyeol’s open-mouthed shock to slip his tongue inside and flick it against Chanyeol’s own.

Chanyeol seemed completely frozen for a second before the full force of his shock seemed to take him over. He pulled Baekhyun’s arms off him, recoiling violently from the kiss.

“What is the matter with you!?” Chanyeol yelled, wiping his mouth.

Baekhyun was surprised to see he looked genuinely upset. He rolled off Baekhyun and crawled along the bed, putting as much distance between himself and Baekhyun as possible before pressing his face into the pillows. Baekhyun could see his shoulders shaking.

“Oh no. Chanyeol, I’m sorry, Please don’t cry! If you cry I’ll cry,” gasped Baekhyun, crawling towards him.

When he tried to touch Chanyeol’s shoulder he pulled away from him and Baekhyun could see his face wet with tears.

“Oh no, it’s happening, look!” sobbed Baekhyun, his own eyes were welling up uncontrollably.

Despite himself, Chanyeol lifted his face off the pillows and glanced at him poutily. When he saw Baekhyun really was crying he leant over taking a box of tissues off the nearest bedside table and threw them none-too-gently at him.

“What is the matter with you?” he repeated, “Do you have some sort of kissing mania?” He watched Baekhyun dab at his face miserably.

“No,” replied Baekhyun sadly, “I just like you.”

“Well, you have a weird way of showing it, sneaking up on people and surprise kissing them! It’s weird!”

“I’m sorry.”

“How would you like to have your first kiss stolen from you by a stranger on the street in front of a much anticipated blind date? Huh?”

“I wouldn’t,” admitted Baekhyun, “Wait, what? First kiss? You’re messing with me,” he scoffed. Tears quite forgotten.

Chanyeol coloured.

“Well, see this is why you shouldn’t kiss strangers you never know their situation,” he stammered, running his hands back through his hair distractedly.

“No way! There is no way you’ve never been kissed! There’s no way you’re even a virgin! Look at you!”

“Just shut up,” snapped Chanyeol.

“You’re messing with me!”

“Shut up.”

“Wait...how old are you?!”

Chanyeol hesitated as if he didn’t want to be answering Baekhyun’s questions when he was so annoyed at him but relented and admitted he was, “23.”

“Seriously? Me too! Same age friends! Hi-five,” ejected Baekhyun happily giving Chanyeol a hi-five which he reciprocated despite himself.

“No, but seriously I’m asking here, how can never have been kissed? You’re smoking hot! And tall and you’ve got that deep voice and eyes so big they’re like baby universes!”

“What are baby universes?

“I don’t even know, but your eyes look like them! I’m telling you, you are gorgeous! You’re a total stunner. I’m only surprised no other strangers have kissed you on the street I should think it was a daily occurrence.”

Chanyeol was turning even pinker. “You’re exaggerating,” he said, looking embarrassed but also pleased.

“I’m really not,” admitted Baekhyun. “I shared an umbrella with you for like 2 seconds and couldn’t resist your charm. There’s just no way you don’t get asked out on the regular.”

“I do get asked out,” admitted Chanyeol. “At least I used in at school and Uni, but then stuff always goes wrong.”

“Oh...what do you do wrong?” asked Baekhyun, sitting back.

“It’s not what _ I _ do!” said Chanyeol defensively, “It’s my cousin’s fault. He always ruins things, anything I have, anything, he wants it...and he’s really charming and handsome and anyone I’m interested in just falls for him just like that,” he explained, snapping his fingers.

“He steals your dates?” said Baekhyun appalled.

“Yes.”

“And you said he’s better looking and more charming than you?” repeated Baekhyun slowly.

“Yes.”

“Can I have his number?”

“Baekhyun!”

“I’m kidding!” laughed Baekhyun. “Honestly he sounds like a total fuckboy douche-canoe.”

Chanyeol let out an involuntary snort of laugher. “Can you say that again?”

“Your cousin is a total fuckboy douche-canoe.”

Chanyeol smiled but looked down, shaking his head.

“So, I still don’t get how this works. You ask someone out and he just seduces them?”

“Yeah, well kind of. I mean I don’t really ask people out, they ask me. But then he shows up and they just fall for his charm.”

“Well, don’t you fight for them?”

“What’s the point?” shrugged Chanyeol.

“The point is if you really liked them you’d fight for them. Are you sure you really like these people?”

Chanyeol appeared to consider this then shrugged again. “I don't know. There was one that I asked out myself in high school. That was the worst one. It was a boy I liked and he was really cute.”

“As cute as me?”

“No one’s as cute you,” said Chanyeol, indulgently, “but he was pretty cute. I put a confession letter in his locker and asked him out and he said yes, we were going to go to a party together. But when I got there I couldn’t find him and then when I did he was with my cousin and they were kissing.”

“What did you do? Did you pull them apart? Did you punch your cousin?” Baekhyun, an avid drama watcher, was already deeply enthralled.

“No, I just left. There’s no point once it gets to that stage. He’d already chosen.”

Baekhyun smacked the duvet cover in annoyance. “You need to have more confidence! And better taste,” he exclaimed.

Chanyeol just looked at him sadly. “You say that but if you met him, you’ll probably fall for him too.”

“No way!” scoffed Baekhyun, “I told you I’m not interested in fuckboys.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath, Baekhyun thought he looked exhausted.

“Can I have some aegyo to make me feel better?” Chanyeol wheedled. 

“I don’t have any, I’m fresh out,” denied Baekhyun immediately, looking away.

“Please,” he asked sweetly.

Baekhyun looked at his big earnest eyes, still bright from tears so recently shed, it had been his fault Chanyeol had cried. He sighed then brought his fists up next to his face, cooing, “bbuing bbuing.”

Chanyeol’s toothy smile appeared and he positively glowed with delight.

“Do Cutie player!”

“I hate you,” muttered Baekhyun, but he did the whole routine and it was sickeningly cute.

He was surprised when Chanyeol suddenly hugged him, pulling right down onto the mattress.

“Thank you, I feel much better,” he announced. His hands squeezing Baekhyun tightly. “Oh I felt it,” he added suddenly.

“Huh?” asked Baekhyun confused.

“Your s-line. You’re right, it’s very sexy” said Chanyeol into this shoulder, his hand on Baekhyun’s right hip.

“I told you it was!” said Baekhyun feeling thoroughly vindicated.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol hug him till he felt the taller boy’s breathing slow down and his grip on Baekhyun relax. He extracted on arm and felt along the headboard till he found the light switch plunging the room into darkness. ‘At least I’m getting to sleep in the bed and not on the sofa,’ he thought wriggling back down comfortably in Chanyeol’s arms. 


	3. Three

When Baekhyun woke up he was so insanely comfortable he knew there was no way he was at home. For a second he thought he might be at Jongin’s then the night before came flooding back to him and he struggled up looking around for Chanyeol. He was alone in the massive bed. He dragged himself out of its warm, cushiony depths with considerable effort and wandered out into the living room.

Chanyeol was standing at the window talking on the phone.

“No, move the LPS meeting till 11 am and tell Jang to make copies for the presentation.” He paused as if listening.

He must have showered while Baekhyun was sleeping because he looked fresh and bright, his hair perfectly styled, up and away from his forehead. He was wearing a sharp grey suit that fit like a glove with a blue shirt open at the collar. Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat. Where was the boy that had cried because he’d stolen his first kiss and begged him for Aegyo?

“I’ll be in the office in ½ an hour,” Chanyeol said hanging up his phone. He turned and his handsome face broke into a smile at the sight of Baekhyun watching him.

“Oh you’re up!” he said stating the obvious.

Baekhyun felt surprisingly shy all of a sudden.

“You can have a shower if you like. I can lend you clothes.”

“Nah, that’s ok,” replied Baekhyun awkwardly, “I can shower at work.”

This answer seemed to confuse Chanyeol. “At work? Where do you work? A gym?”

“No, at that café,” said Baekhyun. “The one from yesterday,” he added. Feeling even more awkward he went on, “It used to be a house before it was a café so it’s got a proper bathroom. I keep some clothes there in case I don’t go home.”

“Oh, that café is right near my office,” said Chanyeol. “If you get dressed now, I’ll drive you.”

“Drive? You have a car?”

“Yeah,” said Chanyeol amused.

“Ok,” agreed Baekhyun enthusiastically. He ran back into the bedroom to find his clothes.

After he’d gotten dressed, they went down to the parking garage and to Baekhyun’s surprise, Chanyeol approached a glossy black Mercedes. It was showroom perfect with gleaming chrome hubcaps. Baekhyun had a feeling, even without being able to see it through the dark tinted windows, that it would have a plush leather interior, which probably smelled amazing.

“_This _is your car?” he asked, looking up at Chanyeol in blatant disbelief. “You’re my age and this is your car?! I can’t even afford a bicycle.”

Chanyeol looked like he was suppressing a smile with difficulty.

“Well if you like this one, then you’ll love my other car,” he said, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice at Baekhyun’s immediate reaction.

Baekhyun let his arms drop to his sides. “Other car? What do you mean other car?” he spluttered. “You’re telling me you’ve got two cars?!”

Chanyeol laughed again, grabbed his hand and brought him over to the next parking spot where a car was draped in a black protective cover.

He pulled back the cover, revealing in one fluid burst of vivid colour, a bright yellow Lamborghini, gleaming and sleek.

For the first time in his life, Baekhyun was literally too stunned to speak. He gaped at the car then turned and gaped up at Chanyeol instead.

Chanyeol leant in and whispered conspiratorially, “Should we take this one instead?”

2 minutes later Baekhyun was sitting in a Lamborghini for the first time in his life. He wanted to touch everything but it felt like some sort of sacrilege, so instead, he was trying to look at everything.

Gazing around hungrily he said, “I’m literally about to cum.”

“Not in my car you don’t.”

“It’s _because _of your car,” he breathed, unable to stop his fingers stroking the gear stick.

Chanyeol smacked his fingers away lightly. “Don’t touch that, I’m trying to drive.”

“You’re doing it really well,” Baekhyun said admiringly.

Chanyeol looked across at him from the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel and smiled a smile that made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat.

“Where the fuck do you work?” he found himself asking, unnecessarily rudely, to cover up his sudden flutter of warm emotion.

“I’m the CEO of Park Enterprises,” said Chanyeol, matter-of-factly.

“That’s a family business right?”

“Yeah, my Grandma is the chairperson,” admitted Chanyeol.

“I knew it, I knew you were a chaebol!” said Baekhyun triumphantly, then he thought about the company name. “Wait...I’ve heard that before, that’s a department store right?”

“Actually it’s 200 department stores, in Korea and China and we’re opening some in Japan soon.”

“Fuuuck,” exhaled Baekhyun. “Well I can make really good coffee,” he added pouting.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, now flopped dejectedly on the seat next to him, and moved it onto the gear stick, he covered it carefully with his own hand and guided Baekhyun’s into changing gears. “I’d love to drink coffee you’ve made, I bet it’s really good,” he said quietly.

Baekhyun’s sulk session was a distant memory for him, he was practically driving this Lamborghini!

“Actually I’m at university still. I’m a journalism major,” he piped up.

“That sounds interesting!” exclaimed Chanyeol.

Chanyeol asked him questions about his university subjects, about what type of journalism he wanted to go into, where he wanted to work after university. He told Baekhyun that he was sure he’d be a good writer because he was such a good talker and how he wanted to read his articles.

Talking to Chanyeol like this Baekhyun realised what a rare person Chanyeol was. He had noticed it last night when they were playing Xbox too. Chanyeol had a lot of things he could gloat about but he didn’t seem to revel in his obvious advantages, he liked to make people feel good about themselves instead. Baekhyun didn’t think he’d met anyone quite like Chanyeol before. He felt so warm and fuzzy when Chanyeol encouraged him and was interested in what he had to say. But as he watched Chanyeol’s deft handling of the car, he began to feel like he was being lulled into a false sense of his own value by Chanyeol’s warm encouraging way of talking. The sight of Chanyeol looking so cool and suave driving his Lamborghini in his smart suit forced him to fully consider for the first time how majorly Chanyeol was out of his league.

The realisation made him grow uncharacteristically quiet as they got closer to the café. He had intended to steal another kiss, then bully Chanyeol into giving him his phone number, when they arrived at the café, but his sudden revelation made him change his plans. Chanyeol looked vaguely surprised when Baekhyun thanked him for the lift to work and the food from the previous night then jumped unceremoniously out of the car and ran into the café without a backward glance.

***

The café was built into the side of a hill which bordered a popular park. It was a large two-storey building with a wide balcony, closely surrounded by trees. The inside was done in pale, unfinished wood that smelled simply amazing to Baekhyun. He worked as a barista at the coffee counter on the 2nd floor. From his place behind the coffee machine, he could look out across the café, out the open windows over the balcony and into the treetops of the park, it made him feel like he was in a treehouse. Baekhyun had worked there on and off since high school and while he was regularly told off by his boss for a variety of misdemeanours, he had also never had his shifts cut.

Baekhyun was having a crappy day. The coffee machine hadn’t been cleaned properly the night before and he had to clean it all over again at the start of his shift. He had broken a cup and dropped a jug of milk, which had gone everywhere. His boss was on the warpath and opportunities to steal cookies had been non-existent. It was a slow day too and not having anything to do was making him even more depressed.

At about noon his phone buzzed in his back pocket and he almost dropped it in his haste to get it out and unlock it before remembering that it couldn’t be Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t even know his number.

He looked down at the screen it was a message from that loser Jongin. He was so thoroughly not in the mood, he didn’t even bother to read it.

It buzzed again and again over the next hour. His break-time finally came around and throwing his apron on the counter so hard it slid right over the other side and onto the floor, he went out onto the balcony to enjoy the sunshine. Leaning over the side he finally gave in and read the messages, there was 5 spread out over the hour.

_ Hey babe whatcha doing today? _

_ Baekhyunnie? _

_Are you ignoring me?_

_ Are you coming over or what? _

_Where are you?_

He sighed and quickly sent a reply.

_FUCK OFF! You’re dropped!_

He had warned Jongin when they had first started their arrangement. He didn’t trust Jongin as far as he could throw him and the deal was if he ever even once stood him up, then the arrangement was off. Jongin was too used to people begging for it, he wasn’t going to beg.

His phone buzzed again.

_ Oh, come on! Baekhyunnie! Is this about last night? I’m sorry something came up. Come _ _round and I’ll make it up to you!_

He replied.

_Not interested. Delete my number._

His phone rang. He sighed again and picked up.

“Baekhyunnie! You’re not serious,” exclaimed Jongin loudly into the receiver.

Baekhyun scowled at the phone in his hand as if Jongin could see him.

“Yes, I am! I warned you. And besides...I’m over it!” he admitted, “I think, I think I want to date properly.” He found himself thinking of Chanyeol all of a sudden. He didn’t want to mess around with Jongin anymore, he didn’t even want to mess around with Chanyeol...he wanted to date him.

There was a pause before Jongin replied, “Ok, well then, I’ll pick you up at 7:00.”

Baekhyun laughed despite himself. “Not you! I don’t want to date you, you’d be a shitty boyfriend.”

“Oh come on! Give me a chance.”

“No way! I’m serious Jongin. Delete my number!” he said.“I’ve gotta go, my break’s over,” he added hurriedly.

He hung up on Jongin’s protests. ‘What a weirdo!’ thought Baekhyun, ‘Like I’d want to date him!”

He figured Jongin would move on immediately, probably to the next contact on his phone, so he was surprised when Jongin kept texting him all afternoon. He put his phone back in his pocket and ignored it.

***

By 7 pm he felt utterly miserable, work was over but he had nowhere to go, no money and no food. He was damned if he was going to give in and go to Jongin’s. He would just have to go home. He was at the bus stop when his phone buzzed again, he unlocked the screen with the intention of hanging up on Jongin again when he saw it was his roommate Jongdae calling. He answered in surprise holding the phone up to his ear then pulling it away very quickly. It sounded like Jongdae had started yelling before Baekhyun had even answered and no one could yell like Jongdae.

“Sorry, I’ve gotta go my phone is out of battery,” he whispered, hanging up on Jongdae’s shouts.

A number 73 bus pulled up. It wasn’t his bus, it was the one that went to Chanyeol and Jongin’s street. He got on.


	4. Four

Chanyeol opened the door wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey tracksuit pants, his hair was messy and he looked like he’d just woken up. He had taken a few minutes to open the door, and for a while, Baekhyun had been worried he wasn’t home. He had all but given up on Chanyeol that morning but his legs had involuntarily carried him all the way to Chanyeol’s door because he knew deep down he just really wanted to see him again.

“Baekhyun!” exclaimed Chanyeol in surprise.

Baekhyun looked up from where he had been thoroughly appreciating Chanyeol’s muscular arms exposed by the snug tank top he was wearing. “Can I come in?” he asked, “I can’t go home, I’m hiding from my roommate.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked suspiciously, but he was already stepping back to let Baekhyun in. Despite his best attempt to hide it his expression had already given away that he was just as happy to see Baekhyun, as Baekhyun was to see those arms.

“I owe him money,” admitted Baekhyun, attempting to remove his shoes without undoing the laces. He finally managed to kick them off and padded into the living room with Chanyeol following.

“Well, pay him back.”

“Thanks for that insightful suggestion. Don’t you think I would if I could?” he said waspishly. “I’m totally broke,” he added, throwing himself down on the sofa.

Chanyeol sat down next to him.

“You should manage your money better.”

“Yeah, I don’t need budgeting advice from a 23-year-old Chaebol with a Lamborghini, thank you very much,” he said. He sat up suddenly. “And besides none of this is my fault! My motorbike broke down and it cost way more than I thought it would to fix, and then 2 days after I got it back it got stolen! So I lost my night time food delivery job. Now I’m down to one job, working at that stinking café and they only pay me once a month. Jongdae had to pay my part of the rent and now he’s bitching me out constantly because we don’t have any money for groceries, so we don’t have any toilet paper left, so he had to use old takeout menus instead and...” he rattled off in an indignant stream before Chanyeol interrupted him.

“What was that last bit?!” Chanyeol spluttered, somehow managing to make his huge eyes even huger.

“You heard me!”

“How much money do you owe him? I’ll give it to you! Get up, we’ll go buy him toilet paper.”

Chanyeol jumped up from the sofa and started tugging Baekhyun’s arm.

“No way!” refused Baekhyun immediately, fighting him off. “I’m not letting you give me money, that’ll make things weird between us.”

“I think things are already pretty weird between us,” laughed Chanyeol, letting go of Baekhyun’s arm and sinking back onto the sofa.

“It’ll be fine, I get paid next Thursday. We have plenty of old take out menus because he never does the recycling.”

“At least take some of my toilet paper home.”

Baekhyun looked at him and raised an eyebrow, saying pointedly, “You’re very concerned about someone who you’ve never even met before.”

“Well, I feel sorry him...he lives with you after all,” said Chanyeol cheekily.

Baekhyun threw a cushion at him.

“If you don’t have money for groceries, then what have you been eating?” Chanyeol asked slowly as if the thought was just occurring to him.

“You might recall I ate a shit ton of Jajangmyeon last night.”

“You threw most of that up.”

Baekhyun ignored that remark and continued, “And I usually manage to steal some cookies from work too.”

“That’s it?! You can’t live on cookies you’re going to stunt your growth.”

“What growth? I’m 23, I’m not going to grow anymore.”

“Seriously? You’re going to stay that tiny?” ejected Chanyeol, looking him up and down in apparent disbelief.

“What is this? Pick-on-Baekhyun night?!”

“What do you want to eat? I’ll order you something,” said Chanyeol decisively.

“Nah I’m fine.” But just then his stomach, as if horrified that he was rejecting food, gave an embarrassingly loud gurgle.

“I’m ordering something,” said Chanyeol grabbing his phone off the coffee table.

“No really don’t. There’s still pizza, right? I’ll eat that.”

He felt guilty letting Chanyeol buy him food.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes! You set up the Xbox, I’ll get some pizza.”

Half a leftover pizza and 2 Halo missions later Baekhyun’s stomach was feeling better but his trigger hand was starting to hurt. He wasn’t used to playing games for so long.

“My hand hurts,” he complained, while they were waiting for the next stage to load.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s hands tightly gripping the controller.

“You’re squeezing it too tightly,” he pointed out.

“I’ve never had any complaints before,” smirked Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun!”

“Oh you got that, did you!?”

Just then Baekhyun’s phone rang. He glanced at the TV screen, it was still loading so he pulled his phone out.

It was Jongin again.

He accepted the call, yelled, “FUCK OFF!” into the receiver then hung up immediately.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him.

“Friend of yours?”

“It’s the one from last night who wasn’t home.”

“Oh, the friend you play physical games with?” Chanyeol asked, then paused and his eyes widened almost comically. “Oh my god! I just got that too!”

“Took you long enough.”

Chanyeol hit pause on the game which had finally loaded.

“What are you...” Baekhyun began but stopped because he realised Chanyeol was steeling himself to say something.

Chanyeol turned sideways on the sofa to look right at him, his big eyes fixed earnestly on him.

“Is that guy your boyfriend?” he asked, motioning towards the phone which was now on top of the coffee table.

“No!” insisted Baekhyun, without hesitation, “He’s just a friend, who I...” he paused. This was harder than he thought, he was usually super blunt, he would normally have just blurted it out, but Chanyeol was so innocent he felt like he couldn’t say it.

To his surprise, Chanyeol finished the sentence for him. “Fuck?”

“It sounds so _dirty _when you say it,” said Baekhyun amused.

“It is dirty! I don’t know how you can do stuff like that with someone you’re not even dating.”

“Hey, don’t judge me!” exclaimed Baekhyun, instantly flaring up. “You try going to uni and working 2 jobs, it’s hard to find time for anything let alone dating.”

“You’ve only got one job now and it’s the University holidays!” Chanyeol pointed out, sitting up straight so he towered over Baekhyun.

“Yeah, well, not that it’s any of your business, but you might have gleaned from that phone call that it’s over anyway,” he countered, then looked away.

Chanyeol looked mollified but suspicious. “Why?” he asked.

Baekhyun raked his hair back in annoyance. He didn’t like having to explain all this. “Because I didn’t want to anymore and because I warned him when we first started our arrangement that if he messed me around it was over and he messed me around. I got a bus all the way here last night then he ditched me.”

“And if he had been home last night?” asked Chanyeol quietly, he managed to lock Baekhyun with his gaze again and Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably.

“I dunno. With you sprawled out on the stairs like that I still would have had to climb over you to get to him.” He paused then added, “I forgot all about him after you yelled at me.”

He saw a smile a start on corners of Chanyeol’s mouth. Baekhyun crawled down the couch towards him.

“And besides, you’re way hotter,” he said, running his fingers lightly down one of Chanyeol’s exposed arms, “and you’ve got a Lamborghini.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Baekhyun!” he exclaimed hitting him playfully.

“I’m joking! Hell, I liked you when I thought you only had a Mercedes.”

“How noble,” Chanyeol laughed again, then picked up his discarded game controller. “Are we going to keep playing this or what?”

“Nah,” said Baekhyun. “Let’s play something else, my hand is still hurting," a mischievous grin spread over his face, “and I might need it later,” he added flicking his eyes suggestively down to Chanyeol’s lap.

“You won’t need it,” said Chanyeol offhandedly, “besides there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with your mouth.”

“Oh my god! Park Chanyeol!”

“What? Wait what did I say? Oh my god, no I didn’t mean it like that!”

“You totally did! How else could you have meant it?”

“I didn’t! It just came out wrong,” denied Chanyeol. “Hey...why is he still ringing you if you ended it?” he added quickly.

“Nice attempt to change the subject from your dirty, dirty mind,” replied Baekhyun amused. “He’s still ringing me because he’s not exactly accepting my autonomy in the matter.”

“You mean he’s not taking no for an answer? Well if he keeps hassling you, you let me know,” said Chanyeol protectively.

Baekhyun laughed. “What are you going to do? Cry on him?”

“Hey, that might work! You said he lives in my building I might just corner him in the lift and drown him in my tears.”

Baekhyun snorted.

“If you don’t want to play this anymore, you can choose something else. There’s a whole lot more in the cupboard under the TV,” Chanyeol suggested pointing out the cupboard to Baekhyun. “You take a look, I’m just going to the bathroom,” he added, walking out of the room.

Baekhyun got up and knelt down in front of the TV unit, popping the concealed cupboard door open. There was row after row of games in there. He looked up checking Chanyeol was out of the room then leant back and casually picked up Chanyeol’s phone from where he had left it on the coffee table next to his.

He clicked the screen on and activated the camera using the little camera icon on the lock screen. He held the phone at arm’s length and posed seductively, then thought better of it and brought his fist up to his cheek, winking one eye as he made a bbuing bbuing gesture and took the selfie. He looked at the picture. Sickeningly cute. Chanyeol would love it.

He was still holding the phone and Chanyeol hadn’t returned yet. It had a pin code locking it. ‘I wonder,’ thought Baekhyun as he entered the same code used for Chanyeol’s apartment door. The phone unlocked. Glancing up to check Chanyeol wasn’t coming back he quickly dialled his own number. He killed the call as soon as he saw it appear on his phone. Then closed all the tabs on Chanyeol’s phone, locked it and put it back on the coffee table singing, “Creeping, creeping, creeping,” under this breath.

“What are you singing?” asked Chanyeol coming back in from the bathroom.

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know, some song I heard.”

“Have you picked a game yet?”

“No, you’ve got too many,” exclaimed Baekhyun, beginning to pull the games out one by one and look at them in earnest. Finally, he pulled out one with a luridly fluoro cover called ‘Just Dance’.

“What’s this one like?” he asked holding it up.

“I don’t know, I’ve never played it.”

“I can see that, the plastic is still on,” replied Baekhyun, fingering the clear plastic wrap and examining the back. “I don’t get it, do you just make characters dance?”

“No, it’s a Kinect game,” explained Chanyeol pointing at the black box under the Xbox 360, “it senses motion, you dance and it scores you.”

“It can see us?” asked Baekhyun in horror staring at the black box.

Chanyeol laughed. “Sort of, I don’t know, it just sort of senses movement.”

“Ok, let’s play this one,” Baekhyun said decisively, pulling off the plastic and jumping up. He was good at dancing.

“Oh, I don’t want to play a dancing game,” whined Chanyeol.

“You said I could choose!”

It soon became apparent why Chanyeol didn’t want to play the dancing game. He wasn’t a very good dancer. He was all legs and he couldn’t move his hips like Baekhyun could. After the first round when their comparative scores were displayed on the screen, he whined, “Why is my score so low? I was doing the butt thing,” raising his arms in protest at the screen.

Baekhyun looked at the screen too, his own score was fantastic, and he was feeling generous. 

“Hold on, I’ll replay it, you can try again.”

He restarted the song and watched Chanyeol attempting the dance. He almost fell over laughing. “I don’t think it’s registering your butt at all,” he said pointing to screen where the sensor lines usually appeared when it detected you doing the move correctly, they were suspiciously absent.

“But I’m doing it!” yelled Chanyeol in frustration.

“You’re not bending right,” explained Baekhyun. “Hold on I’ll show you.”

He ran around behind Chanyeol, grabbed his hips forcefully and gyrated his own again Chanyeol’s butt. “You’ve got to move like this.”

Baekhyun was surprised that Chanyeol let him do this for almost a whole minute before suddenly reacting. Then he tried to push Baekhyun’s hands off his hips as he stepped forward.

“How would you like it if I did that to you?” exclaimed Chanyeol, his cheeks were starting to colour up.

“Oh I’d love it, hold on,” Baekhyun said enthusiastically, letting go of Chanyeol he ran around so he was in front of him and backed up till he made contact. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and put them on his waist.

“Hey, hey, stop that,” exclaimed Chanyeol immediately jumping back.

“Oh, you’re no fun!”

“I don’t want to dance anymore,” whined Chanyeol, running over to the sofa, “You dance, I’ll watch.”

This was an option Baekhyun could live with, he loved an audience.

“Ok,” he agreed, grabbing the controller.

He flicked through the song choices until he found something that would suitably show off his many assets.

He glanced back. Chanyeol was settled back comfortably on the sofa watching him.

Baekhyun danced to 3 sexy songs in a row, he was really getting into the swing of this and his scores continued to be fantastic. But mostly he was just enjoying the knowledge that Chanyeol was watching him.

After he finished the round he looked back at Chanyeol to ask, “Any requests?” but the words died in his throat. Chanyeol’s eyes were closed, his arms hung limply as his sides, as he lay back against the sofa cushions. He was still sitting up but was very obviously fast asleep.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groaned. But Chanyeol didn’t stir. He toyed briefly with the notion of waking him up but he looked so peaceful and sweet. Instead, he flopped down on the couch next to Chanyeol then wriggled over so his head was in Chanyeol’s lap. He grabbed Chanyeol’s right arm and draped it comfortably over his chest then lay there looking up at Chanyeol’s handsome face.

***

He woke up because someone was moving him. He felt his legs bend and something solid pressing his back. His eyes flicked open suddenly and he grabbed onto Chanyeol, clutching at his shoulders in panic, suddenly realising he was off the couch and up in the air. Chanyeol was carrying him, much to his embarrassment, princess style and they had just reached the hallway.

“Stop wriggling or I’ll definitely drop you,” exclaimed Chanyeol, who still sounded half asleep.

“Don’t drop me!” squealed Baekhyun.

“Stay still and I won’t,” he laughed carrying Baekhyun into the bedroom.

He deposited him, quite gently on the bed then flopped down next to him.

“What did you do that for?” asked Baekhyun, his heart still racing.

“You were asleep I thought I could move you in here without waking you,” replied Chanyeol, shifting comfortably on the bed, “I was being romantic.”

“Well be romantic while I’m awake!”

“Shhh,” said Chanyeol, his eyes closed making a soothing gesture at Baekhyun with his hands.

“Don’t shush me Park Chanyeol!”

To his surprise, Chanyeol rolled over right onto him and without opening his eyes kissed him clumsily on the mouth. That shut him up alright. Chanyeol continued sleepily kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw in series of slow, soft kisses while he ran his hands down Baekhyun’s body. He only stopped and woke up a bit when his hand brushed the rough denim of Baekhyun’s jeans. He tugged lightly at the waistband.

“Take these off,” he mumbled and Baekhyun did not need telling twice. He undid his zipper and began wriggling out of the tight jeans, always a trial due to his muscular thighs. When he finally got them off and threw them across the room, Chanyeol had already slumped back against the pillows once more.

He mumbled something that sounded like, “You can’t sleep in jeans,” then rolled over so his face was against the pillows, his breathing becoming more even and deep.

“No no no no,” whispered Baekhyun urgently, shaking Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Don’t go to sleep.”

Chanyeol grabbed him and pulled him into a sleepy embrace, muttering, “Sleep Baekie,” so softly it was barely audible.

Baekhyun reluctantly gave up and snuggled against Chanyeol. Settling for pushing Chanyeol’s top up a bit so he could at least cop a feel of his abs. It didn’t take long for him to drift off also.


	5. Five

When he woke up he felt instantly panicked, the dark room gave no hint of whether it was night or day and he was meant to start work at 10:00 am. He knew Chanyeol wouldn’t have work on a Saturday so he probably hadn’t thought to set an alarm. He could tell Chanyeol was still asleep by his breathing and the way his weight was slumped unconsciously against him. He managed to extract himself from the tangle of limbs and crawl across the bed. He ran out into the living room and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, quickly checking the time. It was only 9:00 am. He sighed in relief, flopping down on the couch. He wasn’t late for work but he should probably leave now all the same. The buses weren’t as regular on the weekend and he’d need to shower and change at work before his shift started. He crept back into the bedroom for his jeans. Chanyeol was a dark mass on the bed. He listened carefully, he was definitely still asleep. He tiptoed to the bed and leant over Chanyeol. In the darkness he could make out Chanyeol’s face, his mouth was a bit open, making his lips look all pouty and soft. Baekhyun smiled cupping his hands around his own mouth, he whispered, “You’re so handsome.”

He grabbed his jeans and reluctantly left the room. Back out in the living room he scrounged around for a piece of paper and found a magnetic pad stuck to the fridge. He wrote Chanyeol a note.

_ I had to go to work >_<_

_ Sleep well, my giant!_

He drew a cartoon of a puppy dog at the bottom, then crept back in and left it on the bed with Chanyeol before he left.

***

Baekhyun was floating on air all morning at work. Chanyeol had kissed him, actually kissed him of his own volution. Granted he had basically been asleep at the time, but he was fairly sure it still counted. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood today, not even the fact that the coffee machine had once again not be cleaned properly.

To make his day even better Jongin seemed to have got the message because he hadn’t called or texted all morning. Baekhyun was reflecting on this with satisfaction, leaning against the warm side of the coffee machine, when the bastard himself walked in.

Baekhyun made no attempt to disguise his disgust.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me?!” he said. “What are you doing here Jongin?”

“I always come here,” said Jongin, and there was some truth in this.

“Not alone, you don’t,” corrected Baekhyun. Jongin always brought dates to the café, it was his favourite break up spot. That was how they had met, every week Jongin brought a different girl to the café and broke up with her.

“I’m not alone you’re here with me,” said Jongin smiling, he could be disarmingly charming when he wanted to be.

“No, I’m not with you, I’m here working,” snapped back Baekhyun.

Jongin was just about to reply when Baekhyun’s boss appeared from out the back. Baekhyun knew for a fact he did not like Jongin and he was amused to note Jongin was wary of him too. He even stepped back from the counter.

“You ready to order?” the boss asked Jongin sharply.

“Uh yeah, I’ll have a latte.”

“Alright. Take a seat,” he ordered.

To Baekhyun surprise and satisfaction, Jongin left the counter and went at sat at a nearby table. There were definitely some advantages to having a scary boss. Baekhyun very begrudgingly made Jongin’s latte. Then he brought it over to him, dropping it on the table none too gently. Baekhyun was quite good at Latte art he had managed write a profanity neatly in the froth.

Jongin glanced at the coffee then up at Baekhyun.

“Now that’s not very polite,” he said but to Baekhyun’s annoyance, he sounded amused.

“That’s convenient then, isn’t it? Because it wasn’t meant to be,” replied Baekhyun.

“What if I show your boss, huh?”

“Show him,” said Baekhyun with false bravado, mainly because he had seen his boss slip out he back, which meant he was going for a smoke and wouldn’t be back for a while. “He doesn’t like you any more than I do.”

“But you do like me, I know all sorts of things you like, Baek.”

“Like being stood up?”

Jongin smiled slowly as if a realisation was dawning on him. “You’re still mad about that, huh? C’mon Baek, give me another chance, I miss you. Let me take you out tonight.”

Baekhyun stepped back lightly out of his reach. “I’ve told you I’m not interested. I’m not mucking around and I’m not playing hard to get or whatever you think I’m doing.”

He went back to the counter annoyed that Jongin was still giving him that infuriatingly knowing smile.

Hiding behind the counter he sent Chanyeol a text.

_ I’m bored, talk dirty to me!_

After a minute he got a reply.

_ Who is this?_

Baekhyun quickly sent one back.

_ Send me a dick pic!_

No response. He was just considering that he might have gone too far when a new message arrived. A picture message. He almost dropped his phone in his haste to unlock it.

It was the selfie Baekhyun had taken of himself using Chanyeol’s phone the night before with the message.

_ This is the only pic of a dick I have right now._

Baekhyun laughed and spammed Chanyeol with cute stickers. To his surprise, Chanyeol even sent some back.

Then he asked

_ Is that creep still bugging you? _

_Baekhyun replied._

_ >_< Yes he’s at the café! He’s still not giving up!_

_After a second Chanyeol replied._

_ Well, stop being so damn charming!_

_Baekhyun laughed and replied quickly._

_ I’m not being charming at all! Trust me! But he’s not giving up. Now he wants to date me! He keeps asking me out!_

He was a little surprised that Chanyeol didn’t answer immediately. He spent half an hour hiding behind the coffee machine and attempting to avoid eye contact with Jongin while checking the reception on his phone.

Then a courier walked in with a bunch of flowers.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes thinking how smarmy Jongin was as he reluctantly signed for the flowers and dumped the bouquet unceremoniously on the counter. But when he caught a proper look at the bouquet, he burst out laughing, there was no way Jongin sent these. The bouquet was made up of an assortment of flowers expertly arranged to look unmistakably like a large white puppy dog peering out from amongst flowers.

There’s only one person he could think of who would send him a bouquet of flowers that looked that cute.

He eagerly hunted for the card and quickly pulled it out of its tiny envelope.

_Tell him you’ve got a boyfriend!_

_ <3 Your Giant_

“What….are…._those_?” Jongin drawled, eying the bouquet.

Baekhyun had been too distracted to hear him coming back over to the counter.

“Flowers from my boyfriend,” said Baekhyun supremely, smiling at the card.

Jongin touched the part of the arrangement which made up the dog’s face with distaste.

“Interesting taste he’s got,” Jongin said sarcastically, still frowning at the arrangement as if it had offended him somehow.

“I think it’s perfect,” gushed Baekhyun happily. He could guess why Jongin was so repulsed, Jongin was the type who would probably send dozens of long-stemmed red roses to his love interests and probably thought anything else was tacky.

To Baekhyun’s delight, Jongin wandered away from the counter and back to his table.

Baekhyun snatched up his phone enthusiastically. He texted Chanyeol.

_Is this you confessing?_

And got a reply almost immediately.

_Maybe ;) do you like them?_

He replied.

_ I love them! But how am I gonna get them home?! On the bus?_

Chanyeol wrote back immediately.

_ What time do you finish work? I’ll pick you up!_

Baekhyun took a chance.

_ In the Lambo?!!_

_ Chanyeol replied immediately as if he had been expecting it._

_ Haha yes in the Lambo_

Baekhyun replied triumphantly.

_Yes! I finish at 4 pm _


	6. Six

Baekhyun started watching the door for Chanyeol at 3:00 pm, even though he wasn’t due to pick him up till 4:00 pm. He glanced at the door so often he started to feel dizzy. At 3:20 pm the café had a little flurry of activity and he was busy making drinks and serving so that when he looked at up at 3:45 pm and saw Chanyeol walking towards him he was so surprised that he almost burnt his hand on the steam wand. 

Chanyeol was wearing a black hoodie and tight dark jeans that fitted his long legs snugly. His hair was pushed back and a little messy. He smiled at Baekhyun as he approached the counter and he looked so damn handsome that Baekhyun couldn’t tear his eyes off him. 

“Hey,” said Chanyeol, biting his lip.

Baekhyun looked him up and down appreciatively. 

“You’re looking so...boyfriend. I love it.”

“I thought you liked me in suits?” smiled Chanyeol.

“Hey, how do you know I like you in suits?”

“You’re not the subtlest person, the other morning...there was a lot of staring.”

“Oh yeah, what else do I like then?”

“Uh...my arms?” suggested Chanyeol. 

“Wrong,” said Baekhyun teasingly, he rested his arms on the counter leaning closer to Chanyeol, “I like all of you equally. “

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you like my arms best,” exclaimed Chanyeol smiling. To Baekhyun’s surprise, he rested his arms on the counter too, leaning in he whispered, “I’ll let you in on a secret, I’m wearing a tank top under this hoodie.”

Baekhyun laughed, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm he pulled on the sleeve of the hoodie. “Take it off!” he said.

Chanyeol twisted his hand over so he could grip Baekhyun’s wrist and used it to pull him in even closer. With his other hand, he cupped Baekhyun’s face gently as he brought his lips in to meet his.

‘It’s happening! He’s doing it! He’s actually kissing me.’ Little fireworks were going off in Baekhyun’s head. He leant further into the kiss, tilting his head more and opening his mouth a little to touch Chanyeol’s tongue with his own. 

“Baekhyun!” his boss exclaimed loudly behind him. 

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol leapt back. Chanyeol wiped his mouth and looked down clearly embarrassed. The tops of his cheeks were starting to turn pink. 

Baekhyun considered whether hitting his boss over the head with the metal milk steaming jug would kill him or just badly concuss him. 

“Stop flirting with the customers!” 

“He’s not a customer,” replied Baekhyun sulkily. He couldn’t kill him after all, he needed the money from this job. 

“Well if he’s not a customer, he can get out.” 

Baekhyun considered this. “He’s a customer,” he said quickly. 

His boss pushed the menu over to where Chanyeol was looking pointedly at the back of the coffee machine and not making eye contact with anyone. Then much to Baekhyun’s relief, he started to go back out into the kitchen. 

“If I hear kissing noises I’m coming back out here with a rolling pin,” he threatened as he went. 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at his departing boss. Then turned to Chanyeol and smiled apologetically.

“Do you like iced coffee?”

Chanyeol nodded, biting his lip again, he was still all pink.

“I’ve been experimenting with cold brew,” explained Baekhyun, going over the fridge, “I think I’ve got it just right now.”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun poured ice into a plastic takeaway cup and poured the cold coffee he had carefully prepared yesterday over it. He put the lid on and pushed a straw through carefully.

“Here you go!” he said brightly, handing the cup to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol with anticipation. 

Chanyeol took a sip and smiled. “It’s really delicious!”

“Really?

“Yes, it’s the best coffee I’ve ever had,” he said, giving Baekhyun a radiant smile. 

Baekhyun inflated slightly under this glowing praise and served some new customers with an extra spring in his step. 

Once the new rush has died down, Chanyeol asked him, “So where’s the creep?” glancing over his shoulder around the café.

Baekhyun had forgotten all about Jongin, he hadn’t seen him since the flowers had arrived. He looked over at the table where Jongin had been sitting it. It was empty. 

“He’s not here anymore. He must have left. I think the flowers scared him off,” said Baekhyun, looking fondly at the bouquet still sitting on the counter.

“Good,” said Chanyeol.

He suddenly looked shy again and his eyes also darted to the bouquet.

“Did you really like the flowers?” 

“I told you! I love them!” said Baekhyun immediately. 

Chanyeol beamed at him.

“Good. I even picked them out myself,” he said proudly. 

“Who else would do it?” laughed Baekhyun.

“My assistant.” 

“You have an assistant?!”

“Yeah.”

“Aish and I can’t even get one of the casuals to clean the damned coffee machine properly,” hissed Baekhyun. 

“What time is it?”

Chanyeol pushed up his hoodie sleeve and checked the time on his watch.

“4:02,” he said.

“Yes!” exclaimed Baekhyun, pulling off his apron hastily and throwing it down on the counter, he grabbed his backpack. “Shift’s over, I’m out!” he yelled into the kitchen. 

And without a backwards glance, he ran around the counter to join Chanyeol on the other side. 

The gleaming Lamborghini was parked outside and Baekhyun thoroughly enjoyed the curious stares of the café customers as he slid into the passenger seat. 

“It’s still early what do you want to do?” asked Chanyeol, buckling his seat belt. 

“Go home and take this hoodie off you!” laughed Baekhyun, pulling at the sleeve. 

“Ok,” said Chanyeol, biting his lip again this time in a failed attempt to hide his pleased smile. 

Baekhyun glanced at the flowers on his lap and exclaimed hurriedly, “No wait, I really have to go to my place first to drop off the flowers and get some clean clothes.”

He had used the last of the clean clothes supply, he kept at work, that morning, so he needed to drop off the backpack full of laundry and pick up some clean ones. He sincerely hoped he had some clean ones left. 

He directed Chanyeol to his apartment building. It was an old 3 story building with ugly pinkish, grey brick and a slightly dilapidated air. 

“I’m really hoping Jongdae isn’t home. But if I haven’t come out in 15 minutes call the police,” exclaimed Baekhyun. He leapt out of the car, grabbing his backpack and the flowers and running into the building as quickly as possible to discourage Chanyeol from following him in. 

He opened the apartment door very slowly, listening carefully for any noise that might suggest Jongdae was home. 

“Baekhyun?” came Jongdae’s voice from inside the apartment, surprisingly he didn’t sound particularly mad. 

‘Maybe it’s a trap?’ thought Baekhyun warily. 

“Yes?” he said cringing and opening the door fully, he stepped inside the apartment, not taking off his shoes in case he still had to run for it. 

Jongdae was sitting at the table, apparently in the middle of studying. He said, “Oh, good. You came back. Look sorry about yesterday. I was a bit upset.” 

“That’s ok,” said Baekhyun suspiciously. He put the flowers down on the bookcase. He eyed the cupboard where his clothes were, he’d have to get past Jongdae to reach it. 

“And thanks for the getting those groceries, especially the toilet paper. I know you don’t get paid till Tuesday so I don’t know how you did it but thank you,” said Jongdae earnestly. 

“Um...that’s ok,” Baekhyun said hesitantly. He had no idea what Jongdae was talking about but he felt it was best to go along with it since Jongdae wasn’t yelling for once. 

“I was really worried I’d scared you off completely when you didn’t come home and then I found the grocery bag hanging on the front door, you could have come in,” said Jongdae, and he actually smiled. 

“Oh um, I was in a rush. Work, you know?” said Baekhyun, still not quite sure what he was admitting to. 

He managed to ditch his laundry and grab a backpack full of fresh clothes without giving away his confusion.

When he got back in the car a thought suddenly occurred to him. He turned to Chanyeol suspiciously. 

“Did you leave a bag of groceries on my door?!”

“No,” denied Chanyeol, looking into the rear-view mirror and reversing back into the road.

He hit the ‘go home’ option on the GPS and didn’t look at Baekhyun at all. 

Baekhyun considered this answer for a second, knowing how honest Chanyeol was.

“Did your assistant leave a bag of groceries on my door?” he asked carefully eying Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol squinted into the distance and appeared to be concentrating quite hard on where the GPS was directing him next.

“Maybe...” he admitted, at last.

“Chanyeol!”

“You can’t use take out menus like that, it will clog the pipes!” yelled Chanyeol, gripping the steering wheel dramatically.

Baekhyun laughed, covering his face with his hands.

“You are so soft!” 

“I am not,” denied Chanyeol pouting. 

“You are too!” said Baekhyun. His cheeks hurt from smiling. “But thank you, for once Jongdae actually doesn’t want to kill me.”

Chanyeol glanced at him quickly and gave him another heart-fluttering smile. 

“Wait, how did you know where I live?!” asked Baekhyun. 

“I didn’t, I just gave my assistant your name and where you work and he found it somehow.”

Baekhyun considered this.

“Your assistant sounds terrifying.”

“Yeah, he kind of is,” admitted Chanyeol. 

They were more than halfway home now and Baekhyun’s mind had turned to food. 

“What are we going to eat?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’m sick of takeout.”

“Well don’t look at me, I can barely cook ramen.”

“I can cook,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun looked up in surprise, “Can you? What can you cook?” he asked. He had assumed from all the takeout he’d seen Chanyeol eat that he was as hopeless a cook as himself. 

“All sorts of stuff, what do you feel like?” replied Chanyeol smiling. 

“Hmmm,” Baekhyun considered for a while before announcing, “Hot pot!”

“We can make hot pot,” replied Chanyeol, “That’s easy!” 

“Really? Cool,” said Baekhyun happily.

“We can go to the supermarket and get everything we need.”

So they did, as they walked down the aisles loading up their shopping basket Baekhyun felt extremely content. He was grocery shopping with his boyfriend who could actually cook, he felt like such an adult.

Then he caught sight of the freezer section.

“Chanyeol, can we get ice-cream?! Pretty please!” he begged, dragging Chanyeol towards it by the full shopping basket Chanyeol was already struggling with. 

In the end, they bought way too much food for one hotpot because Baekhyun kept suggesting new ingredients he wanted to add and Chanyeol kept giving in. 

It was a struggle to get everything they bought into the front trunk of the Lamborghini. Apparently, Lamborghini’s weren’t designed for grocery shopping. Once they reached the building car park and piled into the lift, Baekhyun pressed the button for the penthouse. 

“Oh wait I need to check my mail,” said Chanyeol, also pressing the lift button for the ground floor foyer.

“I’ll check it!” volunteered Baekhyun, hastily. He never got mail and revelled in the opportunity to riffle through someone else’s.

“You go up and put the ice cream away,” he said, and he pushed his loaded shopping bag into Chanyeol’s already quite full hands. When the lift doors opened, he bounded out and over to the wall covered in little rectangular mailboxes, while Chanyeol continued up in the lift. He found Chanyeol’s apartment number, then spotted the little keyhole. He pulled on the door but as expected, it was locked. 

“I knew you couldn’t keep away,” said a familiar voice behind him.

He turned reluctantly, already recognising the voice. 

“Yeah, not by choice, Jongin. My boyfriend lives in this building too.”

“How convenient for us,” said Jongin smoothly, slipping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him in. Baekhyun tried to get away but just ended up backing himself up against the mailboxes. 

“Oh, hell no,” he said. He had just put his hand on Jongin’s shoulder to shove him backwards when he caught sight of Chanyeol coming back out of the lift. 

“I forgot you needed the ke--,” Chanyeol began but broke off as he caught sight of Baekhyun and Jongin apparently embracing. Jongin’s arm around Baekhyun holding him firmly by the waist and Baekhyun hand gripping Jongin’s shoulder.

Baekhyun was just about to say something, anything, he wasn’t even sure what, when to his intense surprise Jongin beat him to it. He waved one hand in a greeting and spoke quite familiarly to Chanyeol.

“Yeolie! Good timing, I almost forgot, Grandma wants to know if you’re coming to dinner on Tuesday?”

Through his panic and utter confusion Baekhyun registered the fact that Chanyeol didn’t appear to have heard Jongin at all, he was staring at the spot where Jongin’s hand was still gripping Baekhyun’s waist. 

Then Chanyeol turned and walked away. 

“Don’t forget to call Grandma!” Jongin called after him, as Chanyeol entered the lift without uttering a single word. 

Jongin turned to Baekhyun and said, “That was weird. You thought that was weird, right?”

“Grandma?! What do you mean by Grandma? Why is Chanyeol calling your Grandma?” asked Baekhyun in a panicked stream because he thought he already knew the answer. 

“What do you think I mean? Chanyeol and I are cousins, it’s his grandma too,” he said surprised, then added as if it had only just occurred to him, “Wait, how do you know Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun felt seriously sick, he leant back against the mailboxes.

‘Jongin was Chanyeol’s date-stealing cousin?!!!’


	7. Seven

Baekhyun was just about to shove Jongin off him when he felt himself pulled to the side and spun on the spot, his face collided with something firm and warm and he realised Chanyeol had returned. He had grabbed Baekhyun pulling him out of Jongin’s grip and tugging him in face first against his chest. Baekhyun rested his face against the soft fabric of Chanyeol’s hoodie, holding Chanyeol’s waist for support, he was feeling horribly dizzy.

“Baekhyun is my boyfriend!” Chanyeol boomed in his loud deep voice at a very startled Jongin, “and I’d appreciate it if you kept your fuckboy hands to yourself!”

He pulled Baekhyun into the lift and Baekhyun barely had a chance to catch a glimpse of Jongin’s shocked expression before the doors closed.

Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol said anything as the lift climbed steadily to Chanyeol’s floor. The only sound was Chanyeol’s unusually loud breathing.

The door opened and Chanyeol pulled him into the apartment, the front door was still open and the full grocery bags were lying in the hall where Chanyeol must have left them when he remembered the mailbox key.

“I hope you put the ice cream away,” said Baekhyun, before he was pushed up against the cool marble wall of the hallway. Chanyeol leant down and kissed him hard and deep on the mouth for a minute before pulling back and exclaiming gleefully, “Did you see me? Did you see me? I stood up to him!”

“Yeah, I saw. I’m so proud of you,” gasped Baekhyun weakly, attempting to grip the wall to stop him sliding down it.

“I remembered what you asked me, about if I was even sure I really liked the dates he stole from me because I didn’t fight for them and I realised...I like you! I like you so much! You’re worth fighting for! There is no way I’m letting him take you!”

He swept Baekhyun into a crushing hug, bending down to rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I like you too! He couldn’t take me if he tried.”

An insistent voice in the back of his head said, ‘You’re going to have to tell him you fucked his cousin.' He ignored it and it was easy to do because Chanyeol had looked up at his words, cupped his jaw and pulled on Baekhyun’s bottom lip gently with his own soft, plump lips.

“You’re getting good at this,” muttered Baekhyun as Chanyeol teased him with small kisses before pulling him in and kissing him properly again.

Baekhyun barely noticed he was being walked backwards into the bedroom until he felt the plush carpet underfoot and the next second, he was being gently nudged onto the bed.

Baekhyun grabbed the bottom of the hoodie then tugged it up and over Chanyeol’s head thankfully the tank top got caught up to and he managed to pull the whole thing off him. Chanyeol emerged shaking his messed-up hair out of his face and laughing, he kissed Baekhyun then said, “Yours too,” pulling at the hem of Baekhyun’s t-shirt.

Baekhyun never needed much encouragement to strip, he pulled his own t-shirt off and chucked it on the floor. He pulled Chanyeol back down on top of him, spreading his legs so Chanyeol settled between his thighs. Enjoying the heat of Chanyeol’s bare skin against his as Chanyeol kissed his way down to his left collar bone.

He felt Chanyeol pop open the top button of his jeans.

The voice was back, ‘You’ve got to tell him! You can’t let him do anything without telling him.' It was harder to ignore this time. If Chanyeol found out later, and knowing Jongin he definitely would, then he would be heartbroken.

“Wait, Chanyeol stop,” he said, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Chanyeol stopped immediately he looked down at Baekhyun looking endearingly concerned. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Am I too heavy? Do you want to get on top instead?”

“No, you haven’t hurt me...and hell yes, I want to get on top,” replied Baekhyun despite himself, “but that’s not why I need you to stop, I’ve got something I’ve got to tell you,” he added wrinkling his nose up miserably.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Chanyeol, sitting back and letting Baekhyun struggle up into a sitting position against the headboard.

Baekhyun could tell he was genuinely scaring Chanyeol now and he needed to just say it as quickly as possible.

“Today wasn’t the first time I’ve met your cousin Jongin, only I didn’t know he was your cousin till just now,” he blurted out. “You know the uh ‘friend with benefits’ that I ditched and that’s been trying to get me to date him...well uh...” He trailed off because he could already see Chanyeol had understood.

Chanyeol eyes had widened unblinkingly and he had clamped his hand over his mouth.

“I swear I had no idea he was your cousin! He never mentioned you and you never said his name!” exclaimed Baekhyun quickly.

“So, you’ve...?” Chanyeol broke off making vague hand gestures, “...with Jongin?”

‘This is it,’ thought Baekhyun, ‘I’ve fucked his cousin and that’s a deal-breaker.’

He nodded miserably then burst out, “But not recently, I mean, not since I’ve met you!”

Chanyeol looked like he was doing a series of extremely complicated maths equations in his head, then he said slowly, “So you’re saying...he had you first and I...I’ve _ stolen _you from him?”

“I’m not liking this ownership talk, but basically yes,” replied Baekhyun warily.

To his utter surprise, a small smile was blooming slowly on the edges of Chanyeol’s lips.

“You could’ve had him, actually you’ve already had him! But you chose me?” asked Chanyeol, his eyes wide. “You are choosing me?! Right?!”

“Yes, I’m choosing you!” exclaimed Baekhyun immediately. “I’ve been choosing you every second of every day since I met you.”

“I stole Jongin’s boyfriend,” said Chanyeol in slightly awed tones. “I stole _his _boyfriend?!” He laughed his hands over his mouth.

Baekhyun reached up and pulled Chanyeol’s hands away from his face. Leaning forward his slipped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed his laughing mouth.

“Oh, now I feel a bit sorry for him,” exclaimed Chanyeol, looking guilty all of a sudden. He reached for his phone. “I’m going to ring him and apologise.”

Baekhyun put his hand over the phone threateningly.

“Park Chanyeol, you can ring Jongin or you can fuck me…your choice?”

Chanyeol paused then shrugged and chucked the phone over the side of the bed.

“Screw him,” he said, pulling a laughing Baekhyun back down onto the mattress under him.

He kissed him deeply for a minute before suddenly pausing mid-kiss and gasping, “I don’t think I did put the ice cream in the freezer!”

“It’ll be half-melted by now!” exclaimed Baekhyun, pushing Chanyeol off him.

Chanyeol looked guilty, then he said with false bravado, “I can put the ice cream away or I can fuck you…your choice!”

“Is that even a choice? You get your ass in the kitchen and put my ice cream away now!” yelled Baekhyun.

Chanyeol scrambled off the bed and out of the room.

Baekhyun took advantage of Chanyeol absence to wriggle himself into what he was sure was a very sexy pose. He smiled to himself contentedly, he was going to have hot pot, ice cream and sex with Park Chanyeol, what a truly spectacular week this had been!

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it ♡ I'll be back soon with a new Chanbaek story (probably tomorrow haha....no seriously tomorrow) please look out for it.


End file.
